warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Section, Aisle, and Shelf Code Management
In order to better manage the numerous sections in the Warehouse, this page will contain how to create the section, aisle and shelf codes for each section. As each section is managed, please use this page to properly make the codes. If the section is not here, then it is creative freedom of the maker until the section is managed. If the artifact does not have its own section, just make random numbers for it. 'Aisle of Noel' This aisle is a sub-aisle of the Holiday Section. While the Holiday Section can be used as the section code, to avoid confusing these two sections, the numerical section code for the Aisle of Noel is Section 243628-38164-4392.The Aisle number will always be 4392-102. Due to the small size of many of the artifacts, up to five can fit on one shelf (though it may be less if a larger artifact is there). Shelf: 102.### through 110-### (Any three numbers can be used) Example: Philip van Doran's Upholstery Brush- 102.019 Allentown-22C This aisle, better known as the “toss it here aisle”, is not precisely known as the most organized aisle in terms of the artifacts. However, the aisle has recently been reinventoried and organized. There is only one aisle, but there are many shelves. Many of the artifacts are small, and the shelves can fit 6-12 artifacts, depending on the size of each artifact on the shelf. The section code for this aisle is #65839-20393. The shelf code starts at #75632-0192-012 and continues through #75632-0192-399. Example: Air from the Great Stink of 1858: Shelf# 75632-0193-237 Ancient Archives The Ancient Archives is a section of the Warehouse specially dedicated to the Egyptians and was originally considered my the Regents as a memorial to the “lost” Egyptian artifacts of Warehouse 2. The section has recently had a great expansion as the artifacts recovered from Warehouse 2 goes through the Ovoid Quarantine into their sections; many of the Egyptian artifacts end up in this area. The section code for the Ancient Archives is #01920-00656. The aisle codes for this area range from #00029-9829-001 through #00029-9829-234, and the shelf codes range from #02371-0911-563 through #02371-0912-737. Examples: Anubis Canopic Jar: Aisle# 00029-9829-182, Shelf# 02371-0912-432 Pyramid (Anubis Shrine): Aisle# 00029-9829-234, FS# 16 Artie's Office Unlike every other section of the Warehouse, Artie’s Office does not break down into Aisles, Shelves, or even Podiums. Only a handful of artifacts are kept here, and they are not placed in any real order or style. Despite this, to organize the area, each artifact is given a “pedestal” number which merely represents that artifact’s number in Artie’s Office. The numbers are double-digits and only go up to 99 (though it is unlikely that Artie keeps that many in his office, with the true number probably being close to 20). *-GO IN NUMERICAL ORDER! (Numbers available: 2+) Example: Richard the Lion-Hearted’s Armor: Podium# 01 'Convention Aisle' The Convention Aisle is located in Section 89165-952-34. Shelf Codes: 1025 (first four numbers, always)-3## (depends on area of sorting) - ## (any two will work). Certain categories have been created for the second set of numbers, seen below: Game-Bases Artifacts: 354-366 *Pokémon Artifacts: 354 **This is an exception to the any-two numbers rule. 01-06 is used to sort out the region of Pokémon where the artifact is based from (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos) *Yu-Gi-Oh Artifacts: 361 Internet-Based: 367-370 Television-Based: 371-381 *Nickelodeon: 371 *Discovery Family: 372 *Cartoon Network: 373 *Disney: 377 Book-Based: 382-390 *Dr. Seuss: 382 *Goosebumps Series: 385 Movie-Based: 391-399 *Disney: 398/399 Example: Kirito’s Blackwyrm Coat- 1025-386-45 The Dark Vault The Dark Vault has no aisles or shelves due to the artifacts being highly malevolent and reactive. Each object is placed on its own podium designed to keep it as calm as is possible. Each podium is numbered, and the none of the artifacts have the same podium number. In addition, any artifact which is free-standing in marked as such and given a different podium number style. Examples: Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone: Podium# 9 James Dean's Porsche Spyder: Podium# FS-1 *-IMPORTANT NOTE: I preselected every artifact in the Vault with its own number. However, due to some of the artifacts not having pages yet and how some of the artifacts are only on the main wiki, it would be impolite to not mention which numbers are available for all NEW artifacts added to the Dark Vault. Podium# 86 and higher are available, while free-standing artifacts are Podium# FS-11 and higher. Maritime Section The Maritime Section is where all oceanic vessels are stored. Unlike many of the storage means in the rest of the Warehouse, the Maritime Section has its own unique system. All of the vessels are stored in aisles which are based on their ship type: Normal Ships, Ghost Ships, and Pirate Ships. The aisle codes for them are as follows: "Normal" Vessels - Aisle Drake-32 Ghost Ships - Aisle Jefferson-33 Pirate Ships - Aisle Kidd-34Q The individual storage means for the ships are based on dock stations and buoys. The dock stations are unique to the vessels in their aisle, while the buoy numbers are unique for every ship in the section. Only one ship can have a dock station per aisle, and only one ship can have a buoy number in the entire section. Example: USS Constitution - Dock Station and Buoy Number: 12/2 Medical Section The Medical Section (the basic name for the Health/Disease/Medical Section) is home to all artifacts with any sort of medicinal purposes. Because these artifacts can both heal and cause disease, they are mostly separated by their effects, with a few exceptions that keep the energies in the area balanced. The section number is #32312-01921. The aisle codes range from 45927-2039-127 through 45927-2039-150. The aisles from 127-137 contain artifacts that heal, while aisle codes from 140-150 contain artifacts which cause disease. The aisle in between (138 and 139) contain artifacts which have both healing and disease properties. The shelf numbers are similar throughout the section and do not differentiate based on the aisle. The shelf codes range from 92742-7593-023 through 92742-7593-854. The artifacts are usually small enough that up to seven small artifacts can fit on a shelf (though the typical number is four). Example: Louis Pasteur's Beaker: Aisle# 45927-2039-127, Shelf# 92742-7593-126 Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife: Aisle# 45927-2039-138, Shelf# 92742-7593-403 Walter Freeman's Orbitoclast: Aisle# 45927-2039-142, Shelf# 92742-7593-781 Exceptions to standard rules: Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottles: Aisle# 45927-2039-145, Shelf# 92742-7593-701 Josef Mengele's Scalpel: Aisle# 45927-2039-132, Shelf# 92742-7593-178 Ovoid Quarantine The artifacts are similar in storage to the Dark Vault in that there are no Aisle or Shelf codes. Instead, area codes are used in place. The area code numbers can go from 01-60, and there is no real limit to how many artifacts can go in one section (though it is important to keep it reasonable-after all, 100 artifacts cannot fit in the same area unless they are all very small). Adding a number with a - and a letter is okay but only recommended for large artifacts. Examples: Lucrezia Borgia's Painting and Comb: Area 19 Gas Sign: Area 19 Trojan Horse: Area 59-A 'The Pet Carrier' Most artifacts in the Pet Carrier are located in Aisles 9123-4355 through 9123-4370. However, there are some areas of the Pet Carrier with different codes (see below). The normal shelf codes will be the first four digits of the aisle, followed by 21## through 25##. Example: Rin Tin Tin's Leash - Aisle# 9123-4356, Shelf# 4356-2176 *'Pet Toy Collection' (PTY-894) The Pet Toy Collection follows a different shelf format from the Pet Carrier. The shelf codes are 8943-26##, 8943-27##, and 8943-28##. This breaks down like so: *Shelf 8943-26##: Feline Area (Pet Toys related to felines) *Shelf 8943-27##: Other Pet Toys (Pet Toys from other animals) *Shelf 8943-28##: Canine Area (Pet Toys related to canines) Example: Feline Scratching Post - Shelf# 8943-2687 *'Aquarium Section' (Aqua-1889) The Aquarium Section, despite its name, is a subsection of the Pet Carrier, and its code goes into the Aisle box. The shelf codes for the Aquarium Section are 1889-29## and 1889-30## only. Example: Orca-Angering Spatula - Shelf# 1889-2986 Valentine Aisle The Valentine Aisle's sector code is #76648-20383, and it's aisle code name is Lucia-756V. This is the only aisle for the area, and the shelf length expands as more artifacts are acquired that go here. The current shelf space is from 76675-6749-001 through 76675-6749-500. Each shelf can fit up to five artifacts average, but no more than six in some circumstances. Example: Ann Corio's Bra - Shelf# 76675-6749-042 War Wing The War Wing (Section Code: Sun Tzu-28D) is where artifacts related to war are kept. The artifacts are grouped together based on major wars, or in some areas just grouped together. The end of the section, known as the Post-War Extension, contains the artifacts which were created after WWII and are related to war (with the exception of some aerial artifacts such as the Zeppelin). The wing is broken up into many aisles, which are as follows: *Aisle 28D-01A (The Early Wars Aisle - includes all wars not related to France and England) *Aisle 28D-01B (All Wars involving France and Great Britain/England) *Aisle 28D-02A (Early American Wars - French and Indian War and the American Revolution) *Aisle 28D-02B (War of 1812 and the Indian Wars) *Aisle 28D-02C (Texas Revolution and the Mexican-American War) *Aisle 28D-02D (American Civil War Aisle) *Aisle 28D-02E (Spanish-American War and other conflicts after ACW and before WWI) *Aisle 28D-03A (World War I: "The Great War") *Aisle 28D-03B (Spanish Civil War and World War II) *Aisle 28D-03C (Cold War Era - Start of the Post War Expansion and includes all conflicts from 1946-1989) *Aisle 28D-04A (Post-Cold War Conflicts) *Aisle 28D-04B (Miscellaneous Area for artifacts that either act up in their proper aisle or keep the energy balanced) Each aisle has its own unique shelving system, which is as follows: *Aisle 28D-01A (Shelf# 01924-####-001 through 01924-####-500) *Aisle 28D-01B (Shelf# 01924-####-501 through 01924-####-999) *Aisle 28D-02A (Shelf# 01925-####-001 through 01925-####-605) *Aisle 28D-02B (Shelf# 01925-####-606 through 01926-####-200) *Aisle 28D-02C (Shelf# 01926-####-201 through 01926-####-934) *Aisle 28D-02D (Shelf# 01926-####-935 through 01927-####-798) *Aisle 28D-02E (Shelf# 01927-####-799 through 01928-####-723) *Aisle 28D-03A (Shelf# 01928-####-724 through 01929-####-724) *Aisle 28D-03B (Shelf# 01929-####-725 through 01930-####-824) *Aisle 28D-03C (Shelf# 01930-####-825 through 01931-####-999) *Aisle 28D-04A (Shelf# 01932-####-001 through 01932-####-999) *Aisle 28D-04B (Shelf# 01933-####-001 through 01933-####-200) The middle four numbers of the shelf code allow the unique identification of artifacts in the War Wing. These four numbers identify the year - and thereby the war - that the artifact was created or believed to have been created. Up to four artifacts can fit on one shelf (with the exception of aerial artifacts or larger artifacts). Examples: Daniel Shays' Shovel: Aisle 28D-02A, Shelf# 01925-1776-589 Zepplin: Aisle 28D-03C, Position Area# 01930-1947-888 )